J'en ai mis du temps
by Hagu-chan
Summary: La bataille finale a eu lieu, Voldemort a été capturé. Draco est dans le coma. ... Darkfic


Et j'en ai mis du temps

Classée M. Darkfic, HPDM

Deux ans après la déchéance de Voldemort.

Harry se lamente d'avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre que c'était Draco qu'il aimait.

Il lui avoue en pleurs son amour, dans cette chambre d'hôpital qui est depuis ces deux années la résidence de Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme est dans un coma profond, suite à la bataille finale.

Si Voldemort n'a pas été tué, et qu'il est à présent surveillé étroitement à Azkaban, c'est à la demande d'Harry. Celui-ci a découvert au dernier moment que, pour se protéger, il a jeté un sort qui le liait à Draco Malfoy.

Voldemort avait fini dans un triste état, mais vivant et conscient.

Draco, lui, avait sombré dans le coma.

Harry s'est enfermé avec Draco. Voldemort vient de se suicider, malgré la surveillance perpétuelle qui lui était attribuée. Il ne reste plus que deux solutions à Draco. Son réveil ou la mort.

oOoOoOo

- Harry, tu es là ?

Ils pensent que je n'entends pas quand ils me parlent. Que je suis perdu dans mes pensées. La vérité, c'est que je me fiche de leurs voix, de leurs visages. Celui qui m'importe, c'est le tien. Qui n'a quasiment pas bougé depuis deux longues années.

- Harry, s'il te plaît…

C'est la voix d'Hermione. Je sais qu'elle avance vers moi, et que comme tous les jours, elle va serrer ses bras à mon cou, me cajoler jusqu'à, fatiguée de tenter de me consoler un instant, elle me lâchera et s'éloignera avec un air peiné.

- Laisse-le Hermy. Aujourd'hui, laisse-le.

Tu la reconnais, cette voix Draco ? C'est Ron. C'est lui qui t'a ramené à Sainte Mangouste. Grâce à lui que tu es encore vivant.

- Harry, Hermione et moi, on est venu te parler de quelque chose de très important. Qui concerne Draco.

- …hm.

Il s'est assit à côté de moi, et a remit une mèche de tes cheveux en place. Tu l'as senti, je pense. …c'est pas parce que tu es dans le coma depuis deux ans que tu ne l'as pas senti.

- Hermione, approche-toi. On va avoir besoin de toi.

Je pense que tu l'as appris, Hermione travaille à Sainte Mangouste, en tant que Médicomage. Ron travaille au Ministère, il remplace son père. Mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois.

Hermione m'a enserré, comme à son habitude, comme une mère, qu'elle ne tarderai pas à devenir. Ça, c'est nouveau par contre. Je ne l'ai apprit que ce matin. Elle nous l'avait caché. Ou alors je n'avais pas écouté. L'accouchement est prévu dans un mois.

- Harry, Draco, on nous a annoncé quelque chose tout à l'heure, il fallait que je vous prévienne.

C'est bizarre. Ron et Fred sont les seuls à te parler encore normalement. Beaucoup pensent que tu n'entends pas, et t'ignorent royalement. Hermione, elle, te parle quand vous êtes seuls. De moi.

- Voldemort s'est suicidé il y a une demi-heure.

J'ai lâché des yeux ton visage d'ange, si serein, pour le regarder. C'est une blague… !

- Quoi ! C'est pas possible ! Il y a quatre gardes et deux Détraqueurs jour et nuit pour le surveiller !

Ses yeux étaient sombres, et des larmes roulaient dans ses yeux. Mais il restait fier. En tout cas il essayait.

- C'est pas possible ! Ils montent la garde et…

- J'ai parlé aux autres Médicomages, et il n'y a que deux solutions pour Draco. Soit il se réveille, avec un minimum de séquelles, soit …soit il meurt.

Les bras qu'Hermione avait passé à mon cou m'ont semblé en plomb. Elle pleurait.

- C'est pas vrai. Ce fils de Pute a tissé un lien avec Draco ! S'il était mort, Draco aurait déjà réagi !

- Il y a depuis toujours un temps de latence entre les réactions. En général, deux, trois jours. Peut-être quatre.

- …Alors…dans deux jours…Draco va enfin se réveiller ?

- C'est possible. Mais tu dois envisager l'autre possibilité.

- Hermione, c'est quoi, ton diagnostic ?

Elle a dû tenter de m'étouffer de tendresse, parce que Ron lui a demandé de ne pas m'étrangler.

- S'il se réveille, ça serait formidable…mais ça serait un miracle…

Et elle a recommencé à pleurer. Ron a fini par la décoller de mon cou, et je les ai vu sortir de la pièce. Et il est revenu. Seul.

- Profites du maximum de temps que tu peux passer avec lui Harry. …Draco, on espère tous que tu te réveilles et que tu lui secoues les puces ! Depuis deux ans qu'il attend ça, faudra penser aux fiançailles, ok ?

oOoOoOo

Je suis à nouveau seul avec toi. Selon l'horloge que j'ai ensorcelée, Voldemort est mort depuis une heure et demie. Tu n'as pas encore réagi d'une quelconque façon.

Aujourd'hui, Draco, j'ai tellement de souvenirs qui me reviennent. De mauvais. Mais tu étais encore conscient à cette époque.

Un des plus anciens, c'est quand tu t'es présenté devant Ron, Hermione et moi, que tu nous a montré ta Marque des Ténèbres, et que tu nous as énoncé précisément les plans de Voldemort.

Tu as toujours été un étrange garçon. En quittant ce monstre, on t'aurai protégé. JE t'aurai protégé.

_Un Malfoy n'est pas protégé. Il protège. _Toi et tes principes à la con ! Au lieu de me rejoindre, tu as préféré risquer ta vie, revenir avec des marques sur ton corps. J'ai appris que c'était pour me protéger. Si tu savais comme je peux regretter de ne pas t'avoir supplié de rester, comme j'ai supplié ces médecins de me laisser rester à ton chevet. Ils ont bien accepté. Toi aussi, tu aurais fini par rester avec moi.

oOoOoOo

Le seul souvenir que j'ai réellement en tête, pour être honnête, c'est celui de notre dernière bataille. Le soi-disant « Victorieux combat ». C'était plutôt un carnage.

Si on a réussi à faire chuter Voldemort et tous ses sbires, on a surtout essuyé pas mal de pertes.

Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. Ils m'en voudraient tous tellement de savoir que je ne t'ai pas parlé d'eux.

Le premier, bien sûr, c'est Blaise. Qui d'autre ?

Le seul de tes amis qui a continué de venir te voir depuis ton hospitalisation. Il vit avec Ron et Hermione. Il s'est remit de ton état, mais ce qu'il vient d'apprendre semble avoir été un coup de massue. Il a réussi à venir aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il a peur. Autant que moi. Ses mains tremblent, ses yeux fuient tout ce qui pourrait te lier à autre chose qu'à la vie.

- …salut Draco. J'ai beaucoup à te raconter. Tellement…dépêche-toi de revenir.

Ce qu'il te dit, je ne l'entend pas vraiment. Ça ne me regarde pas, de toute façon.

Il ne peut pas rester longtemps, il doit – à ce que j'ai compris- suivre un stage pour son travail. Il va devenir l'apprenti d'Hagrid.

En parlant de lui, il me dit que tu trouveras les Sombrals magnifiques. Il paraît qu'il a eu une portée de tachetés. Ils doivent être magnifiques.

Tonks est au service psychiatrique. Depuis que Remus s'est évanoui dans la nature, elle fait des crises. Je ne suis pas retournée la voir depuis qu'elle a tenté de t'étrangler alors que je m'étais absenté trente secondes.

Rogue est en train de martyriser les pauvres élèves, et ne peut quitter Poudlard pour l'instant. Il est Sous-Directeur après tout.

oOoOoOo

8h, 18minutes depuis sa mort. Fred entre dans notre chambre.

Il fait partie de ceux qui ont le plus changé. Depuis que Georges est mort, Fred gère seul la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Il y est jour et nuit, c'est même surprenant qu'il en soit sorti.

Il continue de ressembler à un adolescent, tout en restant classe. Un des seuls détails physique qui ai changé, la couleur de son œil droit. Il y a une nuance un peu plus sombre, parce qu'il l'a ensorcelé pour qu'il ai la couleur des yeux de Georges.

- Bonjour Harry. Draco…

Il s'est assit à côté de moi.

- Va te passer de l'eau sur le visage, pisser un coup. Draco va me tenir un peu compagnie. Pas vrai ?

Je me suis éloigné. Je me suis dépêché d'aller aux toilettes, me laver les mains.

J'étais en train de me les sécher, quand je l'ai entendu m'appeler. J'ai accouru.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il m'a saisit la main pour la poser dans la tienne. J'ai senti…Merlin, c'est… tu m'as serré la main.

- …Merlin…

Tes paupières se sont soulevées, un peu hésitantes, dévoilant tes yeux gris.

- …Harry… ?

Je t'ai serré dans mes bras, en pleurant.

- …HARRY !

Un sursaut. Je suis devant le lavabo. Je…je me suis assoupi

- HARRY !

Je suis revenu dans la chambre. Fred m'a regardé.

- S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi. Parle-lui.

- …qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Son cœur…il est en train de ralentir.

Le mien s'est emballé. J'ai rejeté Fred hors de la chambre, et j'ai verrouillé la porte.

- Draco, on a plein de trucs à se dire. Regarde, il y a que…que 8heures et 31 minutes qu'il est mort. T'as encore nos deux vies à vivre.

J'ai attrapé ta main, pour sentir ta chaleur, ton cœur, espérer que tu réagisses.

- Ron m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de prendre soin de moi jusqu'à ce que tu prennes le relais. Ça fait deux ans, il est temps que tu reviennes t'occuper de moi. Draco, je…

Dis pas ça à Potter, surtout s'il m'arrive quelque chose aujourd'hui la fouine…mais je l'aime.

- Draco, je t'…

Ton pouls m'a glissé des doigts, et ton souffle s'est ralenti. Alors j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai apprit. Le massage cardiaque, les électrochocs magiques…rien n'a empêché ton cœur de s'arrêter.

- DRACO !

oOoOoOo

Hermione frappe à la porte, en pleurant. Ron la colle contre lui.

- C'est trop tard Hermione. Tu ne peux rien faire.

- Il est trop tôt ! Harry n'est pas prêt ! On lui a dit deux jours ! ça ne fait pas la moitié d'un !

- Arrête Hermy.

- DRACO !

Les pleurs de la jeune femme s'intensifient en entendant ce cri déchirant.

oOoOoOoOo

Une demi-heure après mon cri, le sort a disparu. Ron est entré. Tu étais toujours aussi magnifique. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, tu ne m'entends plus.

La différence, c'est que je n'ai pas pu te dire que moi aussi je t'aimais.

J'ai regardé l'horloge. Elle annonçait à présent l'heure de ta mort.

- Harry, assieds-toi.

Ron m'a assit sur cette chaise sur laquelle j'ai attendu tout ce temps ton réveil. Je ne les ai pas vu faire, bien que j'ai été à quelques centimètres d'eux et de toi. Mais je les ai entendu. Te rhabiller, t'embellir.

Lorsqu'ils ont fini, je me suis allongé contre toi, comme je le faisais toutes les nuits, et j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Il y avait encore cette chaleur qui émanait de toi, qui me rendait tellement heureux…

oOoOoOoOo

Draco, il est trois heures du matin, ça fait 6heures que tu m'as quitté…et bientôt, l'horloge ensorcelée dont je te parlais, qui a gravé l'heure de ta mort, va graver la mienne. J'ai entendu des pas, j'ai reconnu l'intonation de la voix.

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Je suis incapable de me suicider, alors il va me tuer. Pour que je te retrouve, que j'arrête de souffrir de ta disparition.

- Avada…

J'ai sourit un court instant en sa direction. Ce mot tremblant, ses larmes qu'il retenait…

- Merci, Ron.

J'ai scellé mes lèvres, encore rosées, aux tiennes à présent si froides.

- …Kadavra… !


End file.
